Secretos del Corazón Royai oneshot
by DarkAriadna
Summary: Cuando a veces.. la tentación vence la moral. Royai oneshot. Posiblemente lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Secretos de corazón (Roy X Riza oneshot)

Era de noche, todos estaban en sus casas menos el coronel, que como siempre, tenía que quedarse hasta tarde firmando papeles ya que se quedó holgazaneando todo el día.

Roy : hmmm!! bostezo

Riza: Señor, quedan estos mas, son para mañana, fírmelos.

Roy: Zzzz….

Riza: Coronel? Coronel?? CORONEL!!

Roy: Qué, donde, cuando, por qué?? Xdd

Riza: Vallase a dormir, es imposible hacerlo trabajar señor. Ya veré como lo arreglaremos con la excusa….

Roy: Oki

Cuando iban caminado por el pasillo de regreso a casa, el coronel no soportó la tentación de mirar de reojo a la teniente ya que tenía una pregunta en la garganta pero le daba miedo decírsela. Hasta que se decidió.

Roy: teniente….

Riza: Digame coronel.

Roy: Esteee… su casa queda un poco lejos.. y mi casa.. queda al lado….

Riza: que ocurre señor??

Roy: si quiere puede dormir en mi casa por esta noche, es muy tarde.

Riza se quedó en shock. No podía creer lo que su superior le preguntaba. Y se ruborizo por completo como un tomate pasado de fecha.

Roy: Acepta??

Riza: Estee.. pero.. donde dormiré yo??

Roy: Si no le molesta podemos…

Riza: Dormir juntos??

Roy: Si….. no tiene ningún problema…

Riza: Esta bien, pero si se me acerca y me toca una de mis partes le juro que yo….!!

Roy: No se preocupe, no pasara.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Riza estaba totalmente paralizada.

Roy: Ocurre algo teniente??

Riza: estee.. con que ropa dormiré yo??

Roy: Mmm.. el uniforme es muy incomodo…. Si quiere le presto una de mis camisas.

Riza: De veras??

Roy: Si…..

Cuando se acostaron, Riza se arrincono en la cama y se acurruco hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Roy la observaba con ojos cristalinos y empezó a acariciarle su pelo.

Roy: Mi… Riza…

Riza: Hmmm… bostezo

Mientras la acariciaba.. iba sintiendo como inconscientemente su mano fue bajando hacia su mejilla, su brazo.. hasta que llego a su muslo, Roy estaba totalmente rojo!!

Riza empezó a despertar y cuando vio la mano de Roy ahí… el empezó a sentir algo abajo.

Riza: Coronel… Mustang… esta usted seguro..?? ruborizada

Roy: Por favor.. yo… yo… te amo…

Riza: Yo igual a ti Roy….

¡Hola amantes del royai! Este es el primer oneshot que hago y realmente me costó inspirarme porque cuando se me ocurrió la idea de crearlo eran las 1:30 de la madrugada y ya tenía sueño... Espero que les guste y ¡dejen review

DarkAriadna


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II : ****Un terrible accidente**

**-Riza: ¿De veras me amas?  
-Roy: Sí... más que a nada en el mundo…  
-Riza: Pero...se deprime  
-Roy: ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Riza: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en tí?  
-Roy: No confías en mí...Riza...  
-Riza: ¡No! No es que desconfíe se ti...no es eso...  
-Roy: ¿Entonces?  
-Riza: Ahora me amarás a mi.. y luego amarás a otra persona.. Me haces daño..  
-Roy: ¡No! yo... agacha la cabeza  
-Riza: ¿Ve? No sigamos con esto coronel...  
-Roy: asoma lagrimones  
-Riza: Tu no quieres mi corazón... quieres mi cuerpo... llorando  
-Roy: No... No es así... no quiero que me veas como un monstruo, Riza...  
-Riza: se levanta  
-Roy: ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?  
-Riza: Me voy a mi casa, señor. Por favor olvide todo lo que conversamos hoy, se lo agradecería mucho. se viste rápido  
-Roy: Pero.. yo te amo...  
-Riza: se va  
-Roy:...**

A la mañana siguiente, el coronel estaba sentado en su escritorio muy pensativo... los subordinados no paraban de conversar y no se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el coronel. Hasta que llegó Riza.

-Riza: ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?  
-Subordinados: ¡Bien! ¿Y usted, teniente?  
.Riza: Más o menos suspira no pude conciliar muy bien el sueño... mira a Roy  
-Roy: Chicos... ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con la teniente Hawkeye?  
-Subordinados: ¡Si señor! se van

Cuando los otros se fueron, el coronel se levanta lentamente de la silla de su escritorio y se acerca a Riza muy seriamente. Ella lo esquivó.

-Riza: ¿Qué pretende?  
-Roy: ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!  
-Riza: Entonces... ¿por qué me mira de esa forma?  
-Roy: Porque nadie me ha rechazado la mira con deseo  
-Riza: Lo que está usted haciendo, se llama ACOSO y es ILEGAL ¿comprende?  
-Roy: ¿A sí? la toma de la cintura

Riza.. al ver los movimientos de su superior, saca su puño y le golpea fuertemente el rostro hasta sacarle sangre.

-Riza: ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!  
-Roy: Valla.. que dura eres, cariño se limpia la sangre con el pañuelo  
-Riza: Anoche.. ¡no eras así! ¡No haz cambiado en nada Roy! ¡No te soporto! se va corriendo del lugar, llorando desconsoladamente  
-Roy: ¡Riza! ¡Riza! la sigue corriendo también  
-Riza: ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame sola! corriendo

Cuando la teniente iba corriendo por las escaleras, tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos, por la verguenza de que los demás la vieran llorar.. pero desgreciadamente.. eso impidió a que pudiera ver... y por accidente... se tropieza y cae por las escaleras y rueda hasta el primer piso, hasta dejarla inconsciente... de su rostro.. salían grandes gotas de sangre que se desparramaban en el piso.

-Roy: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Riza!  
-Subordinados: ¡¿ Qué ocurre?!  
-Roy: ¡Qué están haciendo ahí parados idiotas! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia rápido!  
-Subordinados: ¡Sí! se van coriendo  
-Roy: Riza... por favor... abre los ojos...llorando  
-Riza:...  
-Roy: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: M****emoria.**

**Era inexplicable el dolor que sentía Roy en tales momentos. Se sentía tan arrepentido de haberla hecho llorar. El sentimiento de culpa daba vueltas en su cabeza y lo torturaba sin piedad. El coronel siempre pensó que una mujer era un objeto del hombre. De todas las mujeres con que había estado Roy antes, ninguna se había negado a escuchar sus apasionados susurros de amor de parte de éste, menos Riza. Al escuchar su rechazo esa noche, le dañó fuertemente su ego orgulloso y manipulador de hombre seductor, se dejó dominar por su impetuosa lujuria en el que al final…. Desembocó en una tragedia en el cual Roy fue el culpable y posiblemente el acecino. **

**El jamás se había enamorado de nadie, pero Riza rompió el hielo. Roy sintió cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie más en su vida. Ahora ella está en el hospital, a pasos de la muerte… quizá la perdería para siempre. **

**Roy ahora está encerrado en su habitación y en su mente. No podía detener los recuerdos de la última frase que dijo Riza antes de la tragedia: **_**¡Déjame! ¡Déjame sola!**_

**-¡Qué tonto fui! ¡Por qué tuve que seguirla! ¡Soy un asesino!- Se decía Roy así mismo en tono fuerte y torturador-**

**-¡Coronel! ¡Tiene que ir al hospital rápido! ¡Ahora!- Dice Kain Fuery tocando la puerta de la habitación de Roy sin control alguno-**

**-¿Ocurrió algo con Riza? – Dijo Roy a Kain al abrir la puerta-**

**-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Acompáñeme al hospital rápido!**

**-¡Vamos!**

**Cuando llegaron al hospital, el coronel corrió hacia donde se encontraba el doctor, éste estaba triste y retorciéndose los dedos.**

**-¡Doctor! Deme el informe completo de cómo está mi subordinada- Dice Roy muy impaciente-**

**-Bien…ella ha recuperado la conciencia, solo que…**

**-¡Bien!-dijeron Roy y Fuery a la vez-**

**-Sí…Solo que hay un solo detalle…**

**-¿Qué ocurre doctor? ¿Hay algo más que no sé?- Dice Roy preocupado-**

_-_**Sí… la paciente lamentablemente…Por el fuerte golpe que sufrió en la nuca… ella…**

**-¿Qué ocurre doctor? ¡Por favor no me asuste y sea directo! ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?**

**-Ella acaba de perder toda la información de su disco duro, señor. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos por hacerla recordar…pero no hubo caso. Mis más sinceras condolencias. –Dijo el médico apenado y con los brazos cruzados-**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! – Gritaron Roy y Fuery impresionados con la noticia del doctor-**

**-Lo siento mucho, si gustan, puede ir una sola persona a visitarla. ¿Quién irá? –Dijo el médico-**

**-Yo, yo voy. Gracias por todo doctor-dijo Roy en tono triste-**

**-Coronel, ¿Cómo se siente? –Dijo Kain Fuery en tono consolador hacia Roy cuando el médico se fue-**

**-¿Cómo crees? En fin… lo más importante es que está viva... Hay que darle gracias a Dios por eso- afirmó Roy con tono esperanzador-**

**-Bueno, señor, me voy. Usted quédese con la teniente. Yo debo volver al trabajo- dijo Fuery-**

**-Pierde el cuidado Fuery. Gracias por venir.**

**Cuando Roy entra en la habitación de Riza y la ve en esa cama… no pudo soportar derramar algunas lágrimas y se torturaba al saber que Riza ya no lo recordaría… eso lo hacía sufrir. Se acercó a ella, se agachó y le tomó las manos…Las besó y las puso en su cuello en el que cada vez… iban cayendo las lágrimas de éste.**

**-Riza…- le decía Roy a ésta, que estaba profundamente dormida- mira lo que te he hecho…-continuó- perdóname…-dijo Roy a ésta, totalmente desconsolado y llorando, sin soltar sus manos-**

**-¿Quién…eres… tú?-dijo Riza cuando vio al coronel tan cerca de ella-**

**-¡Riza! ¡Despertaste! –Se alegró Roy-**

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Soy yo, Roy ¿no me recuerdas?**

**-Nunca lo había visto, mucho gusto hombre desconocido- dijo Riza sonriéndole ingenuamente, sin saber de su situación-**

**-Riza, tu a mí no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí. Escucha, sufriste un accidente, te golpeaste en la cabeza, pero yo soy tu coronel ¿recuerdas?-le aclaró Roy-**

**-¿Me llamo… "Riza"?**

**-Sí… eres teniente primera ¿recuerdas?**

**-No, no lo recuerdo... ¿puede contarme más sobre mi hombre desconocido?**

**-Sí…Todo lo que quieras. Empezaré. –dijo Roy sin soltarle las manos-**


End file.
